Vic
by IisPirate
Summary: The name's Vic, I'm 13, starting high school. My family aren't like others. I have two dads. Pa talks a lot about Uncle Keith and his old home in the south, Dad I don't see very often, he keeps to himself and I have no idea what he does for a living, Pa says I shouldn't ask. Collab
1. Chapter 1

**T is for gambling, violence and m/m**

The name's Vic, I'm 13, starting high school. My family aren't like others. 'Normal' families have one mum and one dad or just one parent. I have two parents but no mum, I have two dads.  
One of my dad's insists that I call him Pa, he talks a lot about Uncle Keith, his old home in the south and he works as a mechanic for a tow company.  
My other dad I don't see very often, he keeps to himself and I have no idea what he does for a living. Pa says that I don't want to know what dad does and that I shouldn't ask.  
"Ah right Vic, your first day o' high school. How'd ya feel?"  
"Nervous, but excited."  
Dad walks in but Pa doesn't notice, "It's just school kid, nothing to worry about." Pa said, but I wasn't listening.  
"Dad!" I yelled, excited to see him, I rarely do.  
My dad looks at me as highly confused "What?"  
I stare at the most fascinating feet in the world, my own "Well, it's just that you don't usually say goodbye in the morning."  
He crossed his arms and stares off into the distance "Well I thought I'd take you to your first day of high school."  
I was genuinely shocked. Dad's never driven me to school and in fact has never even been at home while I was going to school.  
"Well kid" Dad said as I closed my mouth, that had fallen open. "Do you want me to drive you to school or not?"  
"Um... Yes please"  
"Heh, your Pa teaches you manners well enough hey?"  
He smirks at me and I smile back.  
"Seeya Nick, Vic"  
"Goodbye Ellis"  
"Bye Pa"  
We walk outside and jump into dad's really flash, shiny, black lamborghini probably better for popularity status than pas pick-up truck.

I really didn't know what to say to the kid. I drove him to school because it was about time I did something for the boy but I still don't know if there is something you're meant to say to your kid or something like that.  
"So dad"  
"Yeah?"  
"What do you do for a living?"  
I hesitated.  
"Um… why do you ask?"  
"Just curious."  
I shifted slightly, I didn't really want to tell him.  
"Well um… didn't your Pa tell you not to ask?"  
"Yeah, but I still want to know."  
"I'll tell you when you're older"  
"Oh come on it can't be that bad"  
I sigh, he is my son, I suppose he deserves to know. "Fine, just don't tell your father I told you this. Ok?"  
"Ok."  
"I'm a Gambler"  
I just couldn't look at the boy, but he wanted to know.  
"As in, Poker and stuff?"  
"Yeah"  
"What if you lose, can't you lose heaps of money like that?" He asks, curiously more than accusingly.  
"I don't lose" I say, staring straight ahead. I don't like this. There's a moment of silence, I glance over at him. He's staring at me questioningly.  
I sigh, "I'm not just a gambler, I'm also a conman"  
There's another moment of silence before, "That is so cool. Could you teach me how to play poker?"  
"Ur… yeah sure, um but don't gamble until you're 18 and don't tell Pa. Got it?"  
"Got it"  
We stop in front of the school and Vic smiles at me giving me a tight hug, opens the car door and makes his way inside. I'm about to drive off when an old woman taps on my window. Reeling it down I get really annoyed.  
"What?" I demand.  
"Well excuse me but I work at the office at this school."  
"and?"  
"We would like you as a parent of a student to attend the orientation and for you and your partner have some paperwork to sign."  
I sigh in annoyance "Ok. I'll attend after I make a call."  
"Thankyou Mr…."  
"Just call me Nick." I say dismissively, pulling out my phone.  
"Thankyou Nick." She says before walking off.  
"Hello?" I hear Ellis' voice coming through the phone.  
"Hey Overalls."  
I hear a slight chuckle "Nick! 'sup?"  
"We have to attend an orientation and then sign some papers."  
"Oh ok, be there in a bit."  
I hang up and park the car. I begin to walk towards a large building that I think might be the hall they have their assemblies at. I walk inside and sit with all the other parents. All the single mothers all sit next to me and try to get as close to me as possible. It was really weird, considering I was waiting for my Boyfriend.  
Lucky for me Ellis walks in the door. "Ellis!" He sees me and I walk over to him and we find a spot together while we get weird stares from the other parents, unnerving Ellis a bit. I give him a quick kiss on the cheek to calm him down, causing him to blush and me to chuckle.  
"Nick, not in public." He complains, lightly pushing me off.  
"Sorry you just looked like you needed it." I laugh.  
Sitting down has been the most exciting part of the event. I don't see why we have to be here.  
When the thing was over the lady from earlier came up to me with a horrible smile that made me want to throw up.  
"Hello Nick, who's your friend and where's your wife?"  
"Who said I had a wife?" I say, glaring at her.  
Her eyes widen twice their size as she realises who my 'friend' is. "Oh! I am so sorry." She stammers awkwardly "Good morning Mr.?"  
"Name's Ellis." He says uncomfortably.  
"Good morning Ellis" She says, sounding as uncomfortable as Ellis. "now um… could you sign these." She continues, handing us paperwork.  
We signed the papers, getting weird looks and threatening glares the whole time, I would have preferred poker over than this any day. Heck! Even the goddamn slot machines are better than this.  
I looked at the form and almost laughed. Ellis looked a bit funny. "So er who's gonna be 'is mum?"  
I snickered as I snatched the pen out of his hand and sign my name on the line for the father, flashing him a smirk, "Well that settles it."  
He glares daggers at me as he takes back the pen and signs his name on the other line. "Ah gotta go to work. Ah'll see you later."


	2. Chapter 2

From my leather lounge chair I hear the front door open and close. "Hey Nick" Ellis says walking in and leaning against the back of my chair.

"Hey Overalls" I say wondering if he had brought Vic home already.

"Hey Dad" Well that answers that question.

"Hey Kid"

"Pa said you weren't gonna be home tonight" Vic says. I glance at El, who's giving me the same inquisitive look as Vic, I smile at the similarity between the two most important people in my life, though they'd never hear me call them that.

"I wasn't" I grinned "I am though" The boys smiled at me, the same smiles they always gave me when I told them I was staying home for the night. "Why don't you go get some stuff ready for dinner Kid" I tell Vic, turning to Ellis as soon as he was out of the room.

"How come you's stayin' home t'night?" El asks curiously as I wrap my arms around him, pulling him close.

I lean down and kiss him gently "I have to spend some time with you boys" I say "I can't spend all my time gambling"

Ellis grins up at me "ah never thought ah'd hear you say that"

I pull away and smirk at him and as I walk towards the door call back "Don't worry, you'll never hear me say it again Killer"

….

We finish dinner and Pa goes to bed, apparently having to get up early tomorrow. I start to rise from my chair but a hand on my arm stops me.

"I thought you wanted me to teach you to play poker" Dad says.

I grin "Is that why you stayed home tonight" I say sitting back down.

"One of the reasons" I'm not sure I want to know the other reason, so I stay silent as Dad pulls a pack of cards from his pristine white suit pocket.

Dad starts dealing the cards in a way I didn't understand "Ok first" he starts.

"Wha're you doin'?" we hear Pa's voice.

"Shit" Dad mutters.

I sit still not sure what to do, I've never seen Dad and Pa argue before.

"Why don't you go up to bed kid" Dad says calmly, getting up to face Pa. I get up and leave the room. I think about standing outside and listening but when I think about last time Pa raised his voice I reconsider, going up to my bedroom and getting ready for bed, unable to make out the dull murmurs drifting up to my room.

….

"Wha're you doin'?" El says, his voice eerily calm, the kind of calm that came just before the storm.

"Just, you know, spending time with the kid" I say looking at the ground.

"Wha's with the cards?" El asks looking at the table "You was teaching him wasn't you?"

I look up at him, but refuse to look him in the eye, I'm so screwed "He ask for a lesson"

"How'd he even know you played? You told him you's a conman di'n't you? Wha'd you do that for?" His voice getting louder as he gets more annoyed.

"Look El, he just got curious and wanted to know. Why keep him in the dark his whole life?" I say starting to get annoyed myself, what's the big deal it's just a card game?

"Tha' his dad's a criminal? You tell 'im 'bout the street fights too?" he yells.

"Of course not" I say, annoyed at being accused "Just the gambling. Why would I tell him about that shit?"

"Nick, he's only a kid, tellin' 'im's bad enough" he shouts "but teachin' 'im too? What the 'ells wrong wit' you?"

"Look, I was just teaching him a game, it's about time I did something with the kid" I say, thinking of the disappointed look Vic gives me every time I say I wont be home for another night.

El must have heard it in my voice because he's suddenly calm. "Ah know you feel guilty fer not being around all the time" he says "but he's too young fer this kinda stuff"

I can't deal with this "whatever Overalls" I say turning toward the door, "I'll stay out of your hair for a bit" I call waking out the door. I walk past El's pick up and climb in my Lamborghini and drive to the closest Casino.


End file.
